kartenzfandomcom-20200215-history
Kartenz Frequently asked questions (FAQ)
'What is Kartenz?' Kartenz is an animation studio which produced computer animated feature films, short films, music video and television specials. 'Who was the first character of Kartenz?' CHUCKILL are Five Groubosh rock band from Moantanisca. The group consists of Mr. B (bass guitar), Jonathan"Joke"Kersky (vocals/rhythm guitar), Boston"Mr. B"Kintpus (bass guitar), and Shinta Hepburn (drums).'' CHUCKILL's early sound was rooted in post-punk but eventually grew to incorporate influences from many genres of popular music. Throughout the group's musical pursuits, they have maintained a sound built on melodic instrumentals. Their lyrics, often embellished with spirit imagery, focus on personal themes and social concerns. Created by Kartenz Animation Studios based on original character designed by Akbar de Wighar. 'Who founded Kartenz? Kartenz Animation Studios Founded by Akbar de Wighar and Halilintar WP. '''Where did Akbar de Wighar grow up? Akbar de Wighar was born on June 20, 1988 in Salatiga, Central Java to his father Enggar Suwargadi, and mother Endang Sadewi. Akbar was one of two children. After Akbar's brother birth, the Wighar family moved to Jakarta, Akbar lived most of his childhood here. 'How was Kartenz founded?' Founded on March 3, 2012 in Jakarta. The studio created a three fictional character named Jonathan"Joke"Kersky, Boston"Mr.B"Kintpus and Shinta Hepburn that producing for virtual band feature films with stage name, CHUCKILL. Originally was founded by Akbar de Wighar and his brother Halilintar Wighar P in 2012 after he left his post as Designer of television network company in early 2012. He set up a studio at the beginning from his mother's kitchen, the studio was production for advertising company until expanding to production own animated character. 'When was the first Kartenz movie made?' Kartenz Animation Studios work in progress its first fully animated feature film "ROUND" through the collaboration system to work with many creative people in the world. Production Art Kartenz ROUND Movie Teaser Poster.png|Kartenz ROUND Movie Poster. KARTENZ ROUND Tagline Background.png|Kartenz ROUND Movie Tagline. KARTENZ ROUND BLUE COLOR LOGO.png|Kartenz ROUND Movie Logo. Kartenz Location Concept Art Moantanisca.jpg|Kartenz ROUND Movie Concept Art - Moantanisca. Kartenz Location Concept Art Ronage Ganet Village.jpg|Kartenz ROUND Movie Concept Art - Ronage Ganet Village. Kartenz Location Concept Art Neo East Indies.jpg|Kartenz ROUND Movie Concept Art - Neo East Indies. Trivia *This will be Kartenz film adaptation to be based on a book. *''ROUND was pushed back to 2018 in 2015 and was originally set to be entitled ''The Round. *This will also be Kartenz's first animation film to be produced by Kartenz Studios. *''ROUND'' will be the first Kartenz film to be directed by Akbar de Wighar. 'Characters' Kartenz Round Shinta Hepburn Poster.png Kartenz Round Mr B Poster.png Kartenz Round Jonathan Kersky Poster.png Kartenz Round Mayor Will Campaign Portrait.png Kartenz Round Chief Lee Simone.png Kartenz Max Moned Portrait.png 'Movies' The list of KARTENZ animated feature film. KARTENZ ROUND BLUE COLOR LOGO.png|link=ROUND Kartenz Johny Mechanic LOGO.jpg|Why people need a digital world? Johny Mechanic was the answer from that question. Kartenz Happy Rilly Logo.png|Born in farm, living with arm. An animation film from KARTENZ, Happy Rilly.|link=Happy Rilly Kartenz Bell and Jack Logo .png|There's no distance between art and science. Bell & Jack have a reason why they're be a rival.|link=Bell and Jack Dr Spaze logo Movie.jpg|Have you seen an alien on your backyard? DR. SPAZE will show you how to overcome them.|link=DR. SPAZE 'See also' Berydw & Chika Riznia Wedding at Lake Jakarta 15 June 2015 8 45 PM.jpg|link=Akbar de Wighar Kartenz Studios History BW.jpg|link=Kartenz Studios Akbar de Wighar-founder-kartenz.jpg|link=Akbar de Wighar Logo KARTENZ Revisi BW.png|link=KARTENZ KARTENZ ROUND LOGO Black.png|link=ROUND Kartenz Chuckill on stage BW.jpg|link=CHUCKILL Dr Spaze logo Movie.jpg|link=DR. SPAZE Kartenz Happy Rilly Logo.png|link=Happy Rilly Kartenz Johny Mechanic LOGO.jpg|link=Johny Mechanic 'References' *Biography of Founder KARTENZ. Akbar de Wighar on Crunchbase. *Mini biography of Akbar de Wighar on IMDb. *To keep a relationship, you must keep your business to yourself and your partner. Official company website. *A Message from Founder KARTENZ. Akbar de Wighar in his own words. External Links *ROUND at Internet Movie Database. *Most popular animation feature films released in 2018.at Internet Movie Database. *Most popular feature films released in 2018.at Internet Movie Database. *Round (2018)at tripalium. *ROUND on Kartenz.com *ROUND at the Goodreads References 1. "Meet the newest Kartenz animation film based on book, ROUND"goodreads.com. December 2015.